A l'ombre de tes roses
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shun - Aphrodite, dangereuse tendresse.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je publie un petit OS qui me tient à cœur. Il traite de la relation particulière qui unie Aphrodite à Shun, j'adore ce pairing. Leur affrontement m'a marqué considérablement, quand deux puretés se rejoignent…

Ils sont un peu semblables je trouve. Je voulais leur offrir un petit texte vu qu'il n'y a rien les concernant sur le fandom.

Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Kane-chi** pour son travail rigoureux et sa rapidité :)

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

><p>OOOooOOO<p>

**À l'ombre de tes roses**

OOOooOOO

* * *

><p>Cet homme distingué ne se laissait approcher de personne. Tel un animal sauvage, d'apparence inoffensive mais de nature ombrageuse. Une apparence à double tranchant où d'un côté transparaissait toute sa grâce et de l'autre, plus obscur, dormait une férocité déguisée.<p>

Cet homme faisait trembler tous ses adversaires, ainsi que ses congénères. Possédant néanmoins une aura voluptueuse, aura qui se ravissait de faire des émules autour d'elle… De provoquer du désir, de la convoitise, de l'envie… Telle était la vie d'Aphrodite, déité vivante, asséchant l'esprit déviant du pauvre humain qui croiserait sa route.

Une réincarnation du dieu soleil ainsi que de la déesse lune, conjuguant les deux aspects d'une beauté galactique. Ingénu ingénieux, s'évertuant à captiver l'attention d'autrui, de ravir les cœurs esseulés pour les emprisonner dans son jardin capiteux.

* * *

><p>Ce furent les pensées échappées de l'esprit de Shun, chevalier nébulaire en contemplation devant cette véritable œuvre à l'aspect virginal. Il pouvait se délecter à loisir de la vue imprenable qu'offrait son bel amant devant ses yeux émerveillés. Chaque matin, à l'aube du jour nouveau, Shun épousait les formes généreuses de ses pupilles libertines. Il regardait le jeune homme évoluer dans son océan verdoyant où poussaient en captivité d'innombrables fleurs diaprées. Aphrodite semblait flotter dans cette masse étouffante aux couleurs diversifiées. Parfois, il se baissait pour récolter une fleur, un pistil, une mauvaise herbe, il semblait couler au fond de ses abysses florales.<p>

Quand il relevait la tête et replaçait une de ses mèches derrière ses épaules d'un mouvement gracile, Shun n'en perdait pas une miette. Il aimait penser que cette main opaline était sienne. Sienne, pour avoir le privilège d'effleurer lui-même ces vagues onduleuses. Sentir le doux toucher aérien. Cette sensation que pouvait dégager la sirène.

Aphrodite semblait dans son élément, il occultait tout autour de lui, rien n'importait hormis ses tendres roses vénéneuses. Personne ne pouvait s'en approcher à part lui, alors, résigné à demeurer en retrait, Shun attendait. Attendait que son promis eût terminé de bichonner ses tendres amies… Cependant, cela lui offrait l'avantage d'admirer à satiété la personne qu'il idéalisait. En silence. Les courbes félines du chevalier d'or n'appartenaient qu'à lui, à lui seul.

Son sang était certes empoisonné mais Shun connaissait l'antidote qui lui permettait de contourner ce sortilège. Malgré l'interdit, il bravait le danger, se moquant du sort funeste que tous les amants maudits des Saints au poisson subissent. Devant cette naïade enchanteresse, toutes ses appréhensions étaient comme dissipées, emportées par la passion qui déferlait dans son être. Aphrodite l'avait envoûté et cela, il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en défaire.

Appuyé contre la porte vitrée, Shun s'impatientait autant que faire se peut. Il savait que son soupirant aimait se faire désirer longuement. Parfois, ce dernier lui jetait des regards en coin, comme un marin jette les amarres pour relier la mer à la terre. Shun représentait son issue, sa bouée, sans laquelle il dériverait au large d'une mer déchaînée. Le japonais vertueux l'avait sauvé de lui-même, des abus qu'il aurait pu comettre. Préservant sa pudeur et sa réputation.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite malicieusement, portait une de ses roses pourpres à sa bouche, faisant danser les pétales sanguins contre les siens pâles. La tournoyant entre ses longs doigts fins, toujours son regard topaze dans celui de son amant. Ces deux lacs limpides inondaient le cœur et le corps du jeune homme en face. Ces cristaux clairs comme de l'eau de roche qui s'assombrissaient de luxure et se transformaient en nappes noires, inquiétantes quand le désir naissait dans son ventre. Le badin poisson prenait son temps pour revenir vers celui qui avait pêché son cœur de pierre.<p>

Il s'avançait, s'arrêtait pour apprécier son parterre fleuri, reprenait le chemin de son soupirant, pour une fois de plus faire demi-tour en louangeant son ouvrage de ci, de là. Il s'amusait de se jouer de la patience de Shun, il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme jamais ne s'irriterait contre lui. Il se permettait toutes les folies.

Shun affichait un sourire teinté de connivence, il savait que ce jeu ne durerait pas. Tôt ou tard, l'homme frivole finirait dans ses bras, comme toujours… Il le recevait avec autant de bonheur à chaque fois. Le soleil devenait mordant, il commençait à laisser ses marques cornaline sur la peau laiteuse. Aphrodite prit une mine effarée avant de sautiller d'une allure vive vers celui qui l'attendait. Il plongea dans les bras tendus qui s'offraient à lui, en bougonnant quelconque plainte contre l'astre solaire qui semblait lui en vouloir. Probablement, le soleil était-il jaloux de la beauté innocente du Saint, désirant le punir de posséder un physique si avantageux ?

Aphrodite enfouit son visage dans le cou et la chevelure émeraude qui le protégeait dans ces moments là. Les mains du jeune éphèbe se noyaient dans les vagues bleuâtres, se refermant sur la tête bénite, comme pour la cacher du soleil qui continuait de le narguer. Personne n'avait le droit de l'enflammer à par lui.

Ces moments d'intimité ils ne les auraient partagés avec personne d'autre. Ils se doutaient bien que par delà le domaine devant eux, là où le palais du souverain s'étendait, Shion devait désapprouver cette idylle. Avec son air réprobateur, il devait espionner la petite scénette qui se jouait en ce moment. Qu'importait ! S'il le fallait Aphrodite n'hésiterait pas à concevoir un rempart de sang entre eux et le reste du monde ! Personne ne séparerait les deux amants, ni un monarque obsolète, ni même un frère possessif. Shun n'appartenait qu'à lui et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre en imprégnant de sa marque nocive l'être et l'âme du japonais. En le séquestrant aussi dans ses appartements, son boudoir n'existait que pour leurs retrouvailles et leur amour…

Ces rares moments où ils pouvaient exprimer tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Rares de par cette malédiction qui planait sans cesse sur le couple transgresseur. Le toucher devenait danger. Les baisers, piqûres mortelles. Les souffles, émanations nocives. Pourtant Shun s'en abreuvait dès que l'occasion lui était donnée, ne pouvant délaisser l'objet de ses tourments. Parsemant le corps du bleuté de milles baisers incandescents, disséminant ainsi les effluves assassines qui tatouaient ses lèvres. Sans s'en apercevoir au fil des jours, des semaines écoulées en compagnie de son prétendant, Shun s'imbibait du poison qui coulait dans les veines toxiques. Il en paierait le prix un jour ou l'autre…

* * *

><p>Mais il se forçait de détourner son attention de ces pensées macabres. Seul comptait cette bouche mutine qui quémandait douceur et tendresse. Aphrodite blotti au creux des épaules frêles attendait maintenant. C'était à lui de goûter à l'amertume de l'expectative. Alors pour ne pas faire plus languir son espéré, Shun baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sensuel, langoureux sur les lèvres taquines où ses sentiments se répandaient dans les veines, le sang de l'autre.<p>

Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la chambre nuptiale pour protéger le Saint des radiations malfaisantes. À l'ombre des regards indiscrets, ils pouvaient se contempler pendant des heures, se caressant du bout des doigts, joignant leurs mains comme une promesse éternelle. Aphrodite parlait énormément de ses sentiments, Shun l'écoutait abondement exprimant les siens par des gestes, des regards concupiscents. Il adorait voir son compagnon incliner la tête de côté et étendre ses lèvres en un sourire tendre. Ses pommettes remontaient alors vers son petit grain de beauté. Marque d'une noblesse des temps passés, comme les Marquis de la royauté française. Aphrodite ressemblait à un galant intrigant, mais c'était là que résidait son charme…

Parfois ils s'endormaient chastement sur le lit à baldaquin, pour une nuit paisible peuplée de doux rêves. D'autres fois, ils s'adonnaient à leur passion dévorante, se prouvant l'un à l'autre l'ardeur qui les animait. Les cosmos purs se mélangeaient, baignaient l'un dans l'autre pour en former un nouveau, un cosmos vicié teinté d'innocence.

Aphrodite qui ne s'était jamais permis d'aimer qui que ce soit s'abandonnait dans les bras de Shun, lui donnant sa personne entièrement et prenant la sienne également. Ce dernier se laissait faire sans protester, offrant tout à son amant exigeant.

* * *

><p>Un jour ou l'autre les amants malchanceux allaient être séparés à tout jamais. Ils le savaient tous deux. Ils l'attendaient également, ce funeste jour… C'est pour cette raison qu'ils appréciaient le temps passé ensemble, savourant chaque seconde, ne laissant échapper aucune d'entre elles. Ils se préparaient lentement à l'agonie de leur passion, ennemie latente qui veillait dans un coin sombre de leurs têtes. Mais ce jour ne pointait pas à l'horizon, pas encore. Aphrodite et Shun profiteraient des précieux instants que la vie, le renouveau leur permettraient de voler. Après s'être affrontés, ils s'aimaient à présent. D'un amour fort, sincère, noble.<p>

Les rideaux en voile blanc se referment sur le couple scandaleux pour laisser aux amoureux l'intimité à laquelle ils aspirent. Le vent sera seul témoin de leurs ébats, s'engouffrant à travers le tissu opaque pour venir courir sur les peaux dénudées et leur accorder une couverture éthérée. La barrière végétale des liens fleuris leur offre également un rempart contre le reste du monde, nul ne pourra les espionner.

**FIN**


End file.
